


All I remember is You

by Alilwhiskey



Series: Roadrat Short One Shots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: "This is a Secret Santa fic for Delta in the Roadrat discord group. I did my best with it given the details I was told on my end. I feel like its a bit rushed but I've been pressured badly with my job schedule, stuff at home and my mood. I tried though ;-;." - Whiskey





	All I remember is You

**Author's Note:**

> "This is a Secret Santa fic for Delta in the Roadrat discord group. I did my best with it given the details I was told on my end. I feel like its a bit rushed but I've been pressured badly with my job schedule, stuff at home and my mood. I tried though ;-;." - Whiskey

"Rat?", a husky voice called for his partner. "Where are ya, rat!". The large frame of a tall aussie man blocked out the sun and casted a shadow over the slender sleeping frame of his partner. "How did ya manage to get all the way out here.. Ya could of froze to death.". The man knelt down. "How did it come to this..", he thought but he knew the answer already.

Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge was a man known for his crimes accompanied by his partner Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes. Both Aussie men lived a life of crime and passion. It didn't start out passionate among the two of them. Mako was passionate about his bike, pigs and pachimaris. Jamie was passionate about explosions, bombs and boba tea. The more the two lived together and worked together, their passion begun to include each other.

They were spared a life in prison by Overwatch. Taken in to change their criminal ways and lend their skill for the greater good or be faced with being turned in. Both choose the former. They spent years working with Overwatch and staying in bases. Mako knew Jamie had radiation poisoning from the fallout in Austrailia. He knew Junkrat would get sick on occasion from it. What he wasn't prepared for was the memory loss.

As Junkrat aged, his mind started to fail him. It was the radiation taking its toll. It started with Rat not knowing what he was going to do next in tasks and then escalated with him wandering the halls of the base, forgetting where he was going to go. There was only one thing he never forgot and that was his partner, Mako. Roadie was like Rat's guiding light when his mind went all wonky.

He would fill in Rat's sentences when they talked to someone if Rat forgot what he was going to say and he would take Rat to places he was trying to get too if he ended up walking in circles or wandering off. Mako didn't mind doing these things for Jamie. He knew Jamie wasn't doing them on purpose but Rat was worried his slipping mind was getting on Mako's nerves. 

He constantly asked Mako if he was bothering the man or if his forgetfulness was upsetting him. Roadie would always tell him the same thing, that it didn't bother him or make him mad. Mako couldn't protect Jamie's mind from assuming he was being a burden when Rat could hear other's talking about his state of mind and how it must be exhausting for Mako to deal with. 

That's where Rat found himself one evening. He was going to get hot chocolate from the base's kitchen. The team were in the Alps for the time being. The land outside was tucked away under freshly fallen snow. As Rat approached the doorway, he could hear people talking. They were talking about him and his partner Mako. "Its got to be exhausting putting up with such a scatter brain as Junkrat.". He heard someone say. "I agree.. Roadhog must be getting paid to stay with him.". Someone else said.

"That's.. not true.", Junkrat found himself mumbling to no one but himself as he stood outside the door. He was no longer interested in hot chocolate as he turned away from the door and left. What he heard played on his mind and made him feel terrible inside. "Why can't ya just forget the bad memories an not the good ones!". He snapped at his mind. He had been hearing gossip all month about how much of a burden he must be to Roadie and Roadie would always say he wasn't a burden.

He became paranoid more then he usually was and started putting sticky notes on everything. In hopes sticky notes with stuff he needed to remember would help his mind to stop slipping. It didn't help and people would get annoyed with him leaving sticky notes on everything, everyone except Roadie. Nothing Rat tried helped him and the gossip was bothering him something fierce. 

"Maybe a breath of fresh air will clear me head er uh help me head.", Rat thought. He put on his coat, gloves and scarf before stepping into the chilly evening air. The snow outside sparkled with the evening light. There were a few hiking trails around the bases property that some of his comrades used during summer and spring for exercise training. They all looped back to the base so Rat figured he'd be fine walking one that evening.

"Oh good idea mate, hike through the woods. It'll be easy I say. Won't get lost, says I.", Junkrat grumbled at himself. "I don't even know which way ta bloody go!". He rubbed his gloved hands all over his head in frustration. It was starting to get dark. He had been walking the trails for hours. Unfortunately, he was looping over trails so instead of finding a way out he was just going in circles between two trails.

As night fell, Rat couldn't see where he was going so he opted to sit underneath a snow covered pine. He was tired, cold and his coat could only keep him warm just a little. Sleeping out in the snow was not a good idea and he knew this much at least. Rat tried to stay awake but at some point, when he decided to rest his eyes for just a tiny bit, he fell asleep. 

Back at the base, Mako was worried. It was getting dark and Rat was no where to be found. No one knew where he was and the only way Roadie found out where he could be, was because of the tracks in the snow when Mako looked outside. One footprint followed by a pegleg imprint. Mako didn't hesitate, he threw on a coat and took a lantern. 

He followed the footprints off one trail and onto another. Calling out for Rat the whole trek. Now, he stood looking down at a sleeping, shivering Rat beneath a snow covered pine. Roadie knelt down and scooped up his partner. Tucking him as close as he could to his body. Rat stirred, Mako came into his view when he opened his eyes. "Mako..? I got lost..", Jamie shamefully admitted. "Yer not lost now, Rat.", Mako replied as he was carrying Rat back to the base.

"..I'm sorry I'm such a burden ta ya, Roadie..", Rat spoke before they reached the door to the base. "I tried.. really hard ta remember. I don't mean ta forget. Yer the only thing I seem ta never forget though.". Mako smiled warmly. He took Rat inside and to their room. He didn't speak to Jamie until after Rat had been wrapped in several blankets and had a hot drink in his hands.

Mako sat behind rat and wrapped his thick arms around his partner's torso. "Jamie.. you never were a burden ta me. Never will be. I ain't stickin with ya cause of the money. I love ya, mate.", he pressed his thick lips to the top of Rat's head. Jamie sniffled, "I love ya too, Mako.".


End file.
